


Princess of Balbadd

by Tiggerola



Series: Daughter of Rashid Chronicles [1]
Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Chess, Cookies, F/M, Friendship, Metaphors, Political Alliances, Political Relations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Tiggerola
Summary: While Sinbad looks for where to build his dream country, King Rashid gives him an interesting proposal.Alternate Universe in which King Rashid has a few daughters as well as his 3 sons. May be the only difference, we’ll see how much one character can change things so there isn’t David or Sacred Palace stuffs going on down the road.X Fem Reader





	1. Presenting the Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tangled Love / Ja'far x Reader [Magi / AU]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683799) by [Athia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athia/pseuds/Athia). 

> Still working on my other Magi fic (Goddess Descends) but I've been working on typing parts when inspiration strikes. So even though it's been a bit since I put up the first chapter, there is a lot finished with the story, just not the second chapter yet ^^; No worries, I have the thoughts for it now so I hope the second chapter will be done soon.
> 
> With that philosophy, yesterday a new idea hit me and so I followed that and had 3 chapters before I knew it lol Might as well share! The two stories are un-related to each other. That one is more epic-grand-scale story-line-ness. And this one will probably end up more fluffy and self indulgent.

## Prologue: One Thought that Changed it All

“But, just what are you planning to do about the land for your country?”

“...land?”

King Rashid Saluja sits on his throne, looking down at Sinbad who is kneeling at the bottom of the stairs.

Rashid sighs, “Think about it. If you don’t have land, you can’t build a country.”

Sinbad responds, “That’s a great question...since you’re my mentor, I don’t suppose I could have a small corner of Balbadd or something…?”

“No.”

Sinbad looks downtrodden. Rashid proceeds to instruct Sinbad on how essential land is for a country. With most of the known world being claimed, the only other option would be to invade and take from others. Sinbad has the means with his djinns to do so. But it would be ironic to found a country of peace through war. Rashid does mention the Dark Continent that is savage and untouched, but is so for reason of being inhospitable.

Sinbad gets distracted by whispering along the wings of the room. He goes over to find two dark-haired brats that turn out to be King Rashid’s sons: Ahbmad and Sahbmad. Even though they don’t look anything like Rashid, the little hooligans are the legitimate heirs to Balbadd. The boys run off and Rashid apologizes for what Sinbad had just witnessed.

“It’s fine as long as I reign, but it makes my head hurt just thinking about one day leaving this country into the hands of my sons…” Rashid props his head up with his hand in exasperation. But then he looks at Sinbad in thought. “However, I suppose there is another option for you to get land…”

“Oh, and what is that?”

“Marriage.”

Taken aback, Sinbad’s adopts a face of absolute horror. “Marriage?!”

“If you became a noble and married royalty, you could gain a country that way. For example: I have a few daughters, my oldest is just a couple years younger than you. Succession rights would be hers for being the oldest. Though being female, my sons would precede her. However, if she were wed, I could have the option of leaving the throne to her and her worthy husband.”

Sinbad sweats, “…and do your girls look like your sons?”

“Arranged marriages are the norm for royal families. I, myself, did not get to choose my bride. Although since you are not a noble yourself, that is a freedom you still have.”

“But your example…was that a genuine offer?”

“I see more potential in you than my sons. But I am not ready to hand you my country quite yet.”

* * *

## Presenting the Princess 

You have long since resigned your heart to be devoid of romantic love. Pinning away was a pointless waste of time. Being born a princess, you were taught long ago that you would marry whomever your father chose. Considering how he detested your mother, your hopes weren’t high in that aspect.

Still, a perk to not spending all your time daydreaming about a future husband allowed you to focus on so many other things. After mother was done teaching you and your siblings for the day, you would always be thirsty for more. Some afternoons you would retire to the library and read about history or other countries in the world. Other days you felt like fencing with the General, Barkak. You’d often sneak to the kitchen to observe how the chefs made such exquisite food. As much as you could get away with it, you’d explore the laws of nature with experiments. You dabbled with a few instruments and singing. You observed dancers at parties and then try to mimic their steps late at night afterwards.

Sure you were better at some things than others, but as long as you were still learning you felt alive. The pursuit of knowledge was your passion, your one true love. It was only when you felt like you couldn’t get better at something that aggravated you. Plateaus in your progression annoyed you to no end.

Still, all your achievements didn’t gain you any favor in your father’s sight. He’d always hold you and your siblings at arms length, while he dreamed of a former maid that he had an affair with.

“Princess (y/n). Your father has requested your presence,” an attendant comes to inform you.

You place your finger where you were reading so you don’t loose you place as you respond, “Very well, I’ll be there as soon as I finish this chapter.”

“But your highness, you are already late. We’ve been searching the palace over for you.”

Annoyed, you put your book down. “And whose fault is that? You know where to find me. It’s not like I can leave the palace or anything.”

You get up and follow the attendant to the throne room. As other attendants see you have been located, they join your entourage as they fuss over your hair and such. When you arrive, the guards open the door and you stride in.

You hear your father’s voice. “I’ll take you to meet the Emperor of Parthevia.”

It was a typical sight. Your father was sitting high on his throne. At the foot of the platform, a young man was on his knees, hands clasped together before him.

The youth seemed shaken as he responded, “…Meet the Emperor…?”

Your father explains some technical conditions and asks for a response. While waiting, he looks over and sees you. He states, “Good. You’ve finally arrived. Sinbad, I know you didn’t find what you were looking for on the Dark Continent, but if you were still considering my one option, this is my oldest daughter, (y/n).”

The young man looks over at you, hesitant how to proceed. His golden eyes lock on to your (eye color) ones. Whatever was going through his brain was unreadable. And you are unsure what option your father referred to, but it obviously involved you. If it involves you, it probably has something to do with marriage. After all, all princesses are good for is to forge alliances in matrimony.

Could this man be your future? If so, maybe the whole arranged part wouldn’t be so bad. True you know nothing of him, but you are entranced by his almond-shaped eyes. You still are a few years shy of marrying age, so if you end up betrothed to him, there would be time to get to know him. What kind of man was he? His clothes are sleek and colorful boasting his prosperity; giant hoop earrings scream his self-confidence; calloused skin rings around his neck. Was that a scar?

Sinbad closes his eyes with a smile, slightly shaking his head. He mumbles something under his breath and you think you could make out the words ‘pig’ and ‘brother.’ He turns back to face your father.

“I suppose I haven’t given it much thought. But as for Parthevia, I accept your offer.”

King Rashid nods, “I shall see you at the port in a few days then. (y/n) can escort you out.”

Sinbad gives a final bow to the king and gets up. You obediently leave the room with the young man next to you. Your mind is reeling, trying to figure out what is happening. It sounded like a trip was underway, but you knew it would have been out of turn for you to question your father about it and would be reprimanded later. Mother never let Ahbmad get in trouble for his actions, but the rest of you were not spared any discipline from father.

You wait for Sinbad to speak first, but it seems as though he has more on his mind than you have. “E-excuse me…?”

Sinbad snaps out of his thoughts and gives you a nervous smile with an apology.

You ask, “Would you tell me about what my father was talking about? I am unsure why he had me come, and he won’t talk to me of such things.”

“Oh…is that so?” Sinbad chuckles anxiously. “Well, that makes this awkward…You see, I plan to change the world and so I want to start my own country. And…uh…he offered that I could get a country by marrying into a royal family.”

So this was about you getting married! Excitedly you ask, “Did my father tell you anything about me?”

“Um, no actually.”

You think, _How typical!_

Sinbad continues, “but something about an arranged marriage doesn’t sit right with me. It’s nothing personal, but I don’t think it’s right for one’s status to be tied to their blood…”

You couldn’t tell that he was still shaken from a part of his recent adventure where he lost a duel for a djinn due to such an argument. It was another item on his list of injustices he seeks to correct. All you could garner though is he was rejecting being with you.

You stop walking. “Do you find me repulsive?”

Sinbad waves his hands in front of him. “Oh, no! It’s not like that at all!”

“Well then if both parties were to like each other…would an arranged marriage be so bad?” When Sinbad fails to respond, you clarify, “I mean if we got to be friends arranging a marriage would be more like a choice than an obligation.”

Sinbad smirks, “And how do you know we would even be friends?”

“I don’t,” you say blatantly, “But that doesn’t mean you should discount pursuing that possibility.”

“I suppose there is a possibility that we could become friends. But I need to get ready to leave and won’t be back for some time!”

With that, Sinbad leaves the palace. You turned around and head back to your father’s throne. The marriage proposal was obviously a dead end, but the tail end of the conversation did give you an idea to benefit yourself. You approach the king, climbing the stairs up to him.

The king looks down on your flustered face. He muses, “I take it he has some other plan for founding a country? Strange fellow. He has the gall to ask me for a small portion of Balbadd, but when I offer him the whole of it…”

“Father! You were talking about going to Parthevia? I request permission to go with you!”

Rashid snaps out his thoughts and stares at you. “What purpose do you have for coming?”

You place a hand on your chest. “To help me work on my diplomacy! I can only know so much from reading. I would like first hand experience observing proper etiquette. You can’t deny it is an essential skill for a royal to have!”

He laughs at you. “I suppose you make a valid point. Very well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for giving reader a few shared character flaws with Rashid’s sons.


	2. Sailing with Sinbad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I like how your face lights up when you experience something for the first time,” he purrs.

This was your first time outside the palace! The first time going down Balbadd’s streets! The first time being close enough to the ocean to feel it’s mist on your skin! And you get to enjoy this small freedom cramped in a small cabin room.

It was ridiculous that your father emphasized that you were only coming along to observe. You were only allowed to speak if you were addressed. And as there was no other use for you, you were stowed out of everyone’s way.

Just lie down and hear the wood creak and feel the rocking of the waves. One could get sick just doing this! Hmmm…sick…

You knock on your door and call to the guards outside, “Hey, I doooon’t feee~l good. Could you escort me to the deck for some fresh air~~~?”

The door unlocks and opens. A guard says, “Come this way, princess.” You follow him out.

~*~

Sinbad is helping out on deck. Even though he boarded in his normal clothes, Rashid suggested he change into his escort uniform to get use to it. So here he was, looking like the others around him with only his unique purple hair and gold hoop earrings to set him apart.

He notices you with your escort coming on deck. You do kind of stick out, being the only female on board and all. Still the sight of you freezes Sinbad. He thinks, _Oh shoot! It’s that marriage-crazed princess. She’s probably trying to force a friendship on me…_

You come closer and closer to his position.

He gulps.

You start to sprint in his direction.

His eyes close.

He can hear your footsteps now…as they run right past him!

His eyes open and follow after you.

_What!? Did she forget me already?_ Somehow this rejection hurt him worse than if he had to fight off affection.

He watches you go to some men pulling ropes on the mast. He hears you enthusiastically ask them what they are doing, how they do it, and to try doing it yourself. Seeing your first time at sea tickled something inside him from back when he was learning to sail.

Your escort encourages you not to get in the way of the men’s work and discerns that you are no longer feeling sick. Begrudgingly you go with him back to your room, but ask if he could ask your father for time to be out in the air and sun.

~*~

A few days later, you are still cooped up in your room. At least there were brief walks you were now allowed, timed when there wasn’t as much hubbub on deck.

The door opens and an escort comes in with your dinner. He sets the tray down next to you.

“Hey princess!” he exclaims.

You look up and recognize those eyes. It was Sinbad!

“Oh, hey. You’re dressed like the rest of the escort. I didn’t recognize you.”

“I’ve been working on blending in. But I arranged some favors so I could drop this off and get a chance to say hi.”

This takes you by surprise. Maybe before he was just eager to go home and pack, not trying to get away from you like it had seemed. “Well, hi.”

“It wouldn’t have been appropriate to call out to you during your promenades, you seem to be treated more like a prisoner than a princess.”

“Is there a difference?” you smirk. “I’m only allowed along as an observer.”

Sinbad sits down, facing you. “Same here. Guess we’re in the same boat.”

“Literally…” you joke.

“Hm? Oh!” Sinbad laughs a little when he realizes what you meant.

“So why finagle your way around to bring me dinner?”

Sinbad sighs, “I guess I was wanting someone to talk to.”

“About what?”

“Well, I was born in Parthevia and I didn’t exactly leave on good terms. I guess I’m a bit apprehensive about what I will find there. Do you know anything about what has been happening there or what General Barbarossa is like?”

You shake your head, “My father knows more than I do.”

“I’ve heard there are horrible things going on. Your father is letting me find out for myself if any of the rumors are true. I don’t know what I’ll do if they are.”

“Are you nervous?”

“Heh. Maybe. One story I get, Parthevia is finally at peace and starting to prosper. The other story I get is about mass executions ‘purging’ the country. If the first is true, then why am I trying to change the world? It can change without me. If the later proves true…” Sinbad balls his hands into fists. “…I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back my rage.”

You place a hand on one of his fists. He looks back up at you.

“Do you trust yourself to do what is right?”

“Yeah. But what would be right in this situation?”

“I find that things never go as planned, so I wouldn’t stress about it too much. Just watch, some third possibility will be the reality.”

“Go as planned…heh. So what’s your reason for coming?”

“I saw an opportunity and I took it. This is the first time I’ve ever left the palace. Yes it stinks that I’m being held under lock and key, but I finally get to see more of the world. I love reading about different places and their cultures. I can hardly believe I get to see it first hand now.”

Sinbad smiles in on himself. He stands up and offers you a hand. “Come on, I want to show you something.”

You take it and the two of you head toward the door. Sinbad opens it and pokes his head outside.

“Hey, the princess seems to have eaten something that disagreed with her. I’m going to take her up to,” he whispers the next part, “relieve the contents of her stomach.”

He now opens the door more fully and you quickly bring a hand to your mouth and scrunch your eyes, playing along. You groan as Sinbad tugs you along behind him before the guards have time to protest.

It is dark on deck, and it seems the guards followed you as a precautionary measure. Sinbad brings you to the railing. Your hands grab hold. You bend over and make coughing sounds to go along with the act. One hand rests on top of yours. He pats your back with the other stating loudly, “There, there. Just let it all out. It’s okay.” He bends closer to you and whispers, “Nothing beats a night sky at sea.”

You pretend to wipe your mouth as you look up. You gasp at how much clearer the stars are here compared to back home. And how the moon reflects off of the waves! You feel Sinbad’s arm around your waist, as he seems to be standing ever closer. His cheek is next to yours. He gives your hand a squeeze. Hopefully to the guards behind you, this looks like he’s supporting you.

“It’s beautiful!” you exclaim.

“I like how your face lights up when you experience something for the first time,” he purrs.

You stand together like this for some time in silence, giving you time to take it all in.

When you feel you’ve tried the guards’ patience long enough, you make one more fake puking motion over the rail then let Sinbad guide you back inside.

“See, no harm done,” he smiles to the guards as you pass them.

He brings you all the way to your bed and gets you to lie down before letting go of you. He bends over you and brushes stray hairs off of your face. “Sweet dreams, princess.” He kisses your forehead before taking his leave.


	3. Studying the Scrolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good morning, princess,” he yawns, “We had quite the night, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff in this chapter

You have arrived at Parthevia. When the ship docks, you stand to the side and slightly behind King Rashid as you proceed off the boat. Your father reminds you to only speak when addressed then reminds Sinbad to maintain his undercover role of escort.

“We’ve been awaiting your arrival, King Rashid.”

The group looks towards the voice to see a tall man with short, green hair. He is clad in golden armor sections, a red ruby hanging from his right ear, and small gold chains connecting various parts of his outfit.

The man continues his greeting, “It’s been a long time. Welcome to Parthevia.”

Sinbad sweats but looks determined as he glares at the greeter.

“I see you have brought a guest.”

Your father places a hand on your shoulder. “Ah yes. This is Princess (y/n). She wanted to learn more about your new system here so I brought her along.”

Sinbad blurts out, “So this is the man who started the coup d’etat. General of the Parthevia Empire…Barbarossa.”

There is a moment of silence that is broken by a chuckle from Barbarossa. He explains he hasn’t been called that for a while. Rashid informs Sinbad of how he now leads a political party. There is a discussion of the politics now governing Parthevia. Then Barbarossa asks to be introduced to Sinbad. It turns out he already knows him to be the famed Dungeon Capturer, but assures him not to worry, he bares him no hostilities in the new government.

~*~

After a tour of the city, seeing the happy citizens able to live their lives, Sinbad desired to know how Barbarossa governs. Barbarossa gave him scrolls about his ideology. Now Sinbad was in bed, burning the midnight oil while pouring over the information contained within.

“Knock, knock.” He hears a voice from his window. He looks out to see you balancing on the ledge. “May I come in?”

“(y/n)! What do you think your doing?” Sinbad quickly sits up, but you hop into the room before he has a chance to run over. Instead, you approach his bed.

“I was looking out at the stars and noticed light coming from the next window over. I figured that meant you were still up, so I thought I’d sneak over without the guards knowing and ask if I could take a look at Barbarossa’s literary works.”

You pause while getting a good look at him in a night robe and wet hair, like he just returned from a bath. This is the first time you’ve seen his hair down. Thick, silky locks flow over his shoulders and down his back. His chiseled chest peeks through his robe. Gazing at him, you start to feel warm inside.

He says with mirth, “You sure are a naughty one, princess.”

“Huh?” You try to refocus and can’t tell if he was referring to you sneaking over or you staring at his body.

“Here, I’ve finished the first one, if you’re really into this stuff.” He hands a scroll to you and pats behind him on the bed. “There’s room over here for some reading light.”

He resumes lying on his stomach and continues to read. You bite your lower lip, but then walk around to sit next to him, trying not to upset the lamp next to the pillows. You unroll the volume in your hands. You both read in silence.

After some time, you start throwing out observations about what you are reading. He discusses some of the points with you. He also starts to voice his thoughts about the parts he’s on. Having no monarchy is a new concept for both of you so you throw hypothetical ideas back and forth, trying to see the practicality of the implications.

You comment, “If I were to inherit the throne instead of my brother…I could put something like this into operation.”

Sinbad asks, “So you’re a royal that wouldn’t mind giving up your royalty?”

“I think I’d gain a lot by giving up being a princess.”

“That may be a cultural thing. We had a princess here that held quite a bit of power. I don’t think she ever felt trapped the way you do.” He looks out the window for a moment. He murmurs, “The venomous spider princess.”

“So does any of this give you ideas for creating that country you wanted?” you prod.

“I think so. I’d still like to see it in action more before I know for sure. But...I think it’s possible that I can pave my own way.”

“You don’t have to be limited to the answers that already exist?” you verify.

He rolls to his side so he can look down at you, propping his head up with a hand, hair tangled between his fingers. “I’m impressed you get this stuff. You’re more than a pretty face.”

You blush. “You really think I’m pretty?” you respond before thinking. You couldn’t help it since it was a topic you were self conscious about. You try to not let it bother you, and as long as the topic doesn’t come up, you do so pretty successfully. However, your mother being who she was, you inherited half of her genetics. The root of your fear is being despised like your father does your mother for something you can’t even control.

A soft smile crosses his face. “Does it matter?”

You shudder inside. Does physical appearance not matter to him? Can such a gorgeous guy be so sincere? There’s no law saying a good-looking person has to be shallow.

He chuckles at you then rolls back to continue reading. You look back at your scroll, but now you are finding it ever harder to concentrate. Your eyes keep drifting to his shapely back. Drowsiness also starts to set in. You push yourself though and get lost in reading.

You shift to halfway lay on top of Sinbad so you can reach over his head to place your scroll over his. You point out a specific line of reasoning. As the two of you confer about it, his hand inadvertently caresses your arm next to him. You hold your breath, but allow yourself to prop yourself up less and rest on top of him more. He leans his head into your arm, holding it in place.

You notice that both of you have stopped talking. But this is…comfortable. There is no pressure to try to accomplish anything or impress each other. Both of you are being intellectual and gaining knowledge of the workings of the world in a relaxed setting.

You lift your scroll to sit above his scroll and rest your head on top of his head, allowing both of you to continue reading. His hair is slightly damp at this point, which the skin under your chin starts to absorb. Your free hand strokes some of his hair over his ear, clearing his shoulder to place your hand on. Occasionally your fingers reach up to fiddle with the gold loop dangling from his lobe.

He moves your arm that he is holding to bend in front of him. You release your scroll before his action causes it to leave your view. He either kisses your inner arm, or his lips just so happen to be against you as he rests. Your head looses its perch and slides down, but it feels good since you were starting to get a crick in your neck. You squeeze both of your arms around him contentedly. His free hand comes to hold yours that is on his shoulder.

~*~

Your eyes flutter open and notice there is a lot more reading light than the lamp should provide. You turn your head to find the lamp has long been spent, the oil all burned up. You gasp as you realize it is daylight coming through the window. You had fallen asleep wrapped around Sinbad!

Quickly you sit up. This rouses him and he gives a lazy stretch. He rolls over to see you. If at all possible, his bathrobe looks looser than before, parting almost to his belly button…

“Good morning, princess,” he yawns, “We had quite the night, huh?”

“Oh, I can’t even remember when I dozed off.” You rub your temple. Even though hotel beds beat boat cots any day, you feel stiff from the position you slept in. “And Barbarossa called this stuff dry…”

The way Sinbad laughs makes you wonder if he was referring to something different from you.

Suddenly you hear a shout in the hallway, “The Princess is gone!”

A guard’s voice insists that you never left; they were on watch all night.

You and Sinbad lock eyes. Hurriedly, you say, “Guess I better get back to my room via window ledge…”

Before you can even get out of bed, King Rashid opens the door to check on Sinbad and the world stops.

Rashid stares at the two of you.

The two of you stare at him.

He blinks then lets out a sigh. He raises a hand in the hallway and tells the entourage not to worry about the princess. He closes the door and stalks towards the bed.

“We just pulled an all-nighter reading,” you defend.

Your father eyes the scrolls unrolled over the bed. He notes that you are fully clothed, even if Sinbad isn’t. He goes to your side and reaches past you, picking up the spent oil lamp.

“I have no doubt. If you had done anything more…active, there would be oil spilt on the sheets…or worse the room would have gone up in flames.”

“Guess the fires weren’t burning that high last night!” Sinbad laughs.

“This is no joking matter,” Rashid reprimanded. He sighs, “Next time you think to do something like this, keep to a public place so rumors can’t spread.”

“Aw, but the bed is so comfy!” Sinbad whines, grabbing a pillow and wriggling while hugging it.

“It may not matter to you, but (y/n) has a reputation to uphold as a princess.”

Sinbad gets up and goes to his uniform. He proceeds to get dressed so you face the corner of the room. He proposes, “How about this, you and I can distract the guard while (y/n) gets back in her room. We search it and find her hiding in there somewhere, fallen asleep.”

Reluctantly, Rashid nods. When Sinbad is ready, the two leave the room and go to converse with the guards. You exit through the window and slide across the ledge to your own room. There isn’t much furniture, so you curl up on the floor by the bed where you can’t be seen from the door. You pretend to sleep until they find you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Rashid believing nothing happened was believable. He trusts Sin and should hopefully know enough about his daughter. Otherwise we’d have to force the marriage this soon!


	4. Duel a Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Princess, you’re making this too easy for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grrr…I didn’t mean to make ol’ Barby so suave with Reader. He was supposed to drop his façade with her so she doesn’t trust him. But those sparkles in the manga when he conversed with Sinbad…! Ah well this short lived pairing goes out to my long lost friend that likes Seto Kaiba XD and any others out there that have been wanting something like this.

Today your party met with the 32nd Emperor, Ceylan Dikumenowlz Du Parthevia. You were properly quiet during the meeting that was cut short when his health reached its limit. Upon leaving, Barbarossa decided to ‘borrow’ Sinbad so he wasn’t around while you shadowed your father during his negotiations.

By the afternoon of the second day, you were visiting a vast estate for some tea. The servants lead you out to a gazebo. The weather isn’t too hot in the shade and a slight breeze makes sitting there pleasant.

Lord Barbarossa comes to greet the two of you with Sinbad by his side. The clothes Sinbad is wearing is a foreign style to your eyes. When he makes eye contact with you, you nod a hello to him and he gives a curt nod back. The air about him seems different than what it was before.

The men’s conversation remains superficial. They rarely acknowledge you at the table while you sample the snacks available. You were sure to take less than your father so as not to appear gluttonous. You nibble slowly. When you can’t stand it anymore, you dab a napkin to the edge of your mouth and clear your throat for attention.

Upon their silence you say, “If you’ll excuse me, I need to relieve myself.”

“Of course, Princess (y/n). The facilities are over there.” Barbarossa gestures behind him. “You can grab a servant to help you if you get lost.”

You thank him as you get up and head off in the appointed direction. Rounding the house, the outhouse is not hard to locate. It is conveniently by the kitchen entrance where you see many servants carrying out trays of food and dumping them in a cart. The food looks fancier than what you had seen distributed in town, but thrown in sloppily.

After taking care of your business you stop a servant to ask for water to clean yourself with. When the servant comes back, you ask, “Is this where the food rations for the populace is prepared?”

The servant laughs, “Goodness no! These are the leftovers from his Lord’s lunch.”

“So you throw all of this away?”

“No, it goes to feed the animals in the stables.”

“What sort of animals does Lord Barbarossa keep?”

“Would you like to go see?”

You nod your head. It’s not like many animals are kept in Balbadd’s palace. When the cart is loaded, you follow it to the stables. Here you get to see horses, cows, pigs, and such. With permission, you pet their muzzles.

The animals are kept in a large building and you have gone far inside before you realize it. You stop to pet a sheep and wonder how it’s coarse wool makes soft clothes. Just then, you hear a couple of stable hands talking while cleaning a few stalls away.

“I don’t know why Lord Barbarossa is so strict about us catering to that Sinbad. I hear his trading company is filled with scum. Why would the Lord want to give them their own country?”

“I’m sure he has a plan. Maybe he’s trying to draw the lowlifes out. As he says, ‘you catch more flies with honey than vinegar.’”

“You think he might purge the lot of ‘em?”

You give a little gasp and strain to hear more.

“Don’t know. He may be using them like cattle and milk them for what they’re worth.”

“Tch. That’s not much, in my opinion.”

“Don’t kill the goose that lays the golden egg!”

A hand clasps your shoulder. With a jump, you turn to see Barbarossa.

“There you are, Princess.” His eyes stare at you.

Frightened that he might be mad at you for what you just heard, you give a small bow. “Forgive me. I’ve never seen these animals in person before and got excited. I should have asked your permission first.”

He gauges your response then says, “It is okay. I am glad I could provide you with an educational experience. We were only getting worried about you since you’ve been away for so long. Shall we return? Or would you like to look around some more? I take it you’ve never ridden a horse before. I could arrange that, just a trot around the estate?”

He doesn’t seem upset; maybe he didn’t hear his servants’ conversation. It was true that you’ve never ridden before. “Well, if it wouldn’t be a bother…”

Barbarossa calls for some servants. He gets the stable hands to saddle a horse for you and has another servant relay a message to Rashid and Sinbad of your whereabouts. He escorts you outside to wait for the horse.

“It is too bad you left when you did. You missed an arrangement with the two of us getting betrothed.”

“Hn. What???” you blanch. Why does it seem like father is so determined to marry you off lately?

Barbarossa soaks in your reaction then gives a soft laugh. “I am only joking. I hope you don’t mind. So what do you think of the stables?”

“Parthevia must be well off indeed if you give your animals better food than the people’s rations.”

“You must realize the practicality if the food you saw were to be divided among all of Parthevia: there would be less than a bite per citizen. Animals need to eat too and so it is not going to waste.”

When the horse comes out, Barbarossa puts his hands on your waist to hoist you up to sit sidesaddle in your dress. He instructs you and you hold onto the knot of the saddle while he takes the reigns and leads the horse from in front. The horse takes one step and you lean forward trying to balance over the shifting mass beneath you. Barbarossa smirks.

After a short distance of you feeling like you are going to fall to your doom, Barbarossa decides it will be better for you to learn when dressed more appropriately. For now, however, he mounts the horse behind you. With his feet in the stirrups, he lifts you again so he can sit in the saddle and place you on his lap. His arms are around you in support as he takes the reigns and commands the horse to walk.

Still sidesaddle, you are able to look up to him or look where you are going without too much twisting. You hold onto his arm, which makes it infinitely easier to stay on the horse than before. When you are comfortable with the horse’s rhythm, Barbarossa drives it to trot. He shows pleasure at you bouncing on his lap at this new pace.

“Ready to go faster?” Barbarossa asks. And without giving you time to respond, he places your arm behind his neck. He then compels the horse into a gallop.

You hold on to him with both arms and bury your head in his chest as he races towards the fence at the edge of the estate. You feel your stomach is going to clear your mouth as the horse jumps over the fence. Barbarossa resumes a gentler pace. You ease up on your hold. He smirks at the effect it has on you.

When you are a fair distance from his manor, he says, “I trust you have enough sense not to take stock in the idle gossip of commoners.”

_Is he testing me? _You wonder if he’s referring to what you overheard in the stables. “Commoners? I thought your new political regime was about equality,” you sidestep his inference.

“By the people, for the people. Everyone has an equal chance for their will to be known in elections.”

“And everyone can participate in these elections? There are no exclusions?”

“Well, they do have to be _patriotic_ Parthevian citizens.”

Somehow, him emphasizing ‘patriotic’ sounded odd.

“Can we turn back now? I shouldn’t keep my father waiting so long.”

“Of course.” He turns the horse around.

“May I ask why you would joke about us being betrothed?”

“Heh. To see if you had a sense of humor, Princess. Can you blame me though? You are stunningly beautiful.”

At this, you know he has to be lying through his teeth to say such a thing. And if he can lie so easily, you can’t trust anything he says in such a voice. “Okay, you can put a sock in it now.”

“Pardon?”

“You don’t have to lie to me about how I look. I’m not some doe-eyed girl with low self-esteem.”

“Beauty can be more than just physical. There is your intellect that is attractive. I do believe Sinbad mentioned you found my literary works intriguing. I’m flattered.”

“Well, they weren’t as dry as you claimed them to be. Your theories are compelling.”

“Not as compelling as the mysteries that go on inside that brain of yours.”

_Why does everything he says sound so collected and smooth?_

The horse steps on an overgrown root, disrupting the flow, causing the salvia you were swallowing to go down your air pipe. You try to cough it up and Barbarossa pats your back and checks on your well-being.

“Sorry, I’m being gagged by your charisma,” you wince.

Barbarossa blinks at you. “I’m…sorry...?”

“Just seeing if you have a sense of humor.”

“Oh?” he chuckles. “You are quite sharp. Would you humor me with a battle of wits over a game of chess when we get back?”

~*~

Back at the gazebo, a chessboard and its pieces are set up. Barbarossa allows you the white pieces and first move. You move the pawn in front of your king to the center of the board. He has his facing pawn meet yours. You take your next pawn to the diagonal behind your first pawn to protect it.

“Princess, you’re making this too easy for me.” He moves his bishop to the side and claims, “Check.”

_So quickly?!_ How did you not see how vulnerable your opening moves made you before? Instead of continuing your strategy, you’re forced to inch the king forward out of his bishop’s reach. He brings his queen diagonally out on the other side of the board. There are two of your pawns his queen can currently take from that spot, but both have a way for you to take out the queen, so he probably wouldn’t risk either of those moves. Instead, you move a pawn to focus on the bishop threat. He moves his bishop away from your pawn. You bring another pawn out to take or taunt the bishop.

Barbarossa retreats the bishop more. “On the offensive now? I see you use your pawns to guard each other.”

“Every pawn is precious to me.” Your peripheral vision catches Sinbad scratching his chin while analyzing both of your strategies.

You decide to play a knight. His bishop streaks across the board to take out the pawn next to your king. You can’t take it out without putting yourself into check, so you move your knight again. It is one move away from his queen! He merely moves the queen one space to the side, effectively pinning your knight to block her from your king. However, if his queen takes your knight, you’d still be able to take his queen.

The game ensues with this tango around each other in a buildup, waiting for a bloodbath when one of you decides to start claiming the other’s pieces. Then it starts. Turn after turn, pieces claiming each other on one spot until the one that prepared the most prevails. Your king survives, but your army is left desolate. Fortunately, one of your few remaining pawns makes it to the far side where you are able to queen it.

“And that is the true value of a pawn!” you announce.

But before you finish your sentence, he immediately takes it out before your new queen has a chance to do anything. “You were saying?”

You have little to work with at this point. You try to keep your cool as you make your next move. It is obvious he is toying with you at this point—prolonging the game to take out every last one of your cherished pieces before checkmating you for good, leaving your king utterly helpless to his army.

“Good game. I found it most…invigorating,” Barbarossa claps after his victory.

You protest, “You only say that because you won. You’re just a bully that…”

“(y/n)!” your father reprimands you. You give him a look of defense but he sternly shakes his head at you. Was everyone else so distant that they didn’t catch what was really happening on the board between the two of you?

Barbarossa simply folds his hands under his chin as he leans on the table and smiles at you, a glint in his eye. His smirk clearly tells you this was more than a simple chess game: it was a means of him showing his dominance over you. You can’t outwit him at mind games. You glare back.

King Rashid walks behind you and puts his hands on your shoulders. He addresses your host, “Thank you for entertaining us this afternoon. We must be on our way, but I trust you’ll see us before we depart back to Balbadd?”

“Of course. It was my pleasure,” Barbarossa says coolly.

~*~

The voyage home, you were just as confined as when you first departed. Not even a conversation with your father about how well you played your silent role shadowing him during business. Nor any mention about your behavior at losing to Barbarossa at chess. He wouldn’t hear your side of what truly transpired and the implications.

You spot Sinbad on deck during one of your evening strolls. He is staring at the waves, deep in thought. You halt your guards’ procession so you can talk to him. You greet him. He turns to look at your briefly, says “Hey,” then turns back.

“Don’t be a stranger now…” you grumble. He definitely seems different from before.

“I’ve got a lot to think over...”

“Well, last I checked, listening is one of the few things I am allowed to do around here.”

He half laughs as he gives you a sideways glance. “I’m sure you’re tired of listening by now.”

You put your hand on the railing. “Then some food for thought: I don’t trust your new _friend_.”

“I don’t either. So I’m going to use him rather than him use me.”

“Be careful when you dance with the devil. What battles will you loose to win the war? What battles is he willing to throw in order to ensure his victory?”

“We’re not at war. His goal is to change Parthevia and the world. I share those sentiments. Working together, we both can flourish.”

“Or so he says…” You recall the conversation you overheard in the stables. “What if he intends to draw your company out to kill all of you?”

Sinbad snaps back, “Why would he go through all the trouble to do that? It’s not like we’re hurting him in our current situation. He intends to support me as an example of what Parthevian’s are.”

“Are you sure? He is an excellent liar!” you raise your voice.

“And you are making some bold, groundless statements!” Sinbad shouts back.

“They’re not groundless! I heard…”

Sinbad raises a hand in front of your face. “You can just stop right there! I’m tired of your childish grudge against him.”

You blink. “Childish grudge?”

“It’s obvious you felt humiliated when he defeated you at chess. I was mistaken about you. I thought you’d take defeat as an opportunity to learn, but I guess I was just projecting my own self upon you. Instead of excitement, you spite him.”

“But I did learn. I saw the flaw of my opening moves and won’t repeat them. But if you were watching so closely, surely you saw how manipulative he was in his endeavors. Can’t you see? He is clearly playing you!”

“I’m done here,” Sinbad states. He walks away, waving to the guards that they can take you back to your cabin.

_Did Barbarossa plan all this?!_ you ponder, _He was unable to derive a verbal confirmation from me about what I had discovered. So did he arrange the chess game and drag it out to my utter destruction so people would think anything I say is in retribution for my public defeat?_


	5. Offering an Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We will take precautions against that.”

“I think shadowing the Sindria Trading Company would greatly enhance my educational experience!” you exclaim.

King Rashid sighs, “I already said no. I indulged you by letting you come to Parthevia. I don’t need you out bothering other people.”

“Just ask Sinbad, I wouldn’t be a bother!”

Rashid rolls his eyes. “I should have never said yes the first time.”

You make an attempt to storm out of your cabin to find Sinbad, but your father blocks the door. He finally has come to visit you and this is how it ended up.

“We’ll be making port soon. Be sure you are presentable; you’ll be escorted straight to the palace once we dock.” Rashid leaves.

You huff with your arms crossed. After you think your father is long gone, you peek out. Fortunately, it’s Barkak on duty. You make to leave, but he lowers his spear to stop you.

“Hey, do you think you could help me?” you plead innocently.

Pained, Barkak responds, “I can’t do anything to go against His Majesty’s wishes.” He obviously heard the recent argument.

“You don’t have to. Could you tell me of the transport arrangements back to the castle? Will I see father again riding back?”

“Unfortunately His Majesty has a few items of business to take care of through the kingdom so you will be in separate carriages.”

A plan forms in your head with this information. You would ask Barkak for some arrangements to be made, but that might alert him and indirectly your father then your request might be denied.

“If that’s the way it is,” you try to sound disappointed, “I’m ready, so please notify me when we’ve arrived.”

“Yes, Princess.”

~*~

You saunter from your cabin to your carriage as slow as you can. Your eyes are peeled for purple hair among the crew. When you reach the plank, you find Sinbad talking with your father down on the docks. Your father looks up to you as he finishes then leaves for his carriage. Good. You quicken your pace down the plank to catch up with Sinbad before he disappears. You greet him and he gives you an indifferent salutation.

“So Sinbad,” you propose, “As the rest of the escort is with my father, may I extend your duties long enough to escort me back to the palace?”

He looks at your carriage with two footmen sitting upfront. “I think you’ll be fine without me. Besides, I need to get back to my company.”

“On foot? I could have them take you there after dropping me off. I would appreciate not being alone inside the coach.”

“As you wish then, Princess,” he resigns.

It is an uneventful and mostly silent ride to the palace. After your last conversation, you are not in the mood to argue, so you refuse to initiate any of the conversation. Not when he now seems to be annoyed with you. Your mind is too anxious about pulling off your plan anyway.

You exit the carriage in front of the palace and wave them off before the footmen could notify a welcoming committee to attend you. As the carriage pulls out so you are no longer in their sight, you run after it and jump onto the back platform before it picks up speed. You maneuver to hide underneath. The ride feels a lot longer than if you were inside; your grip starts to weaken.

After multiple times of renewing your determination, the carriage stops. At last, you let go and fall to the earth. You turn your head and see Sinbad’s feet exit and go into his company building. The carriage then rolls off, no one the wiser of your escapade. You lay for a moment to let your body recover. When you rise, you find yourself covered in dust from the trip so you pat it off your clothes and out of your hair the best you can.

You go inside the building and start your search for Sinbad. When any of the employees stop you, you state your title and ask where you can find their boss. You finally hear his voice mingled with others in conversation as you near the room he is in.

“Also the emperor…Seren’s brother is safe,” you hear Sinbad’s voice.

_Seren’s brother? Is he referring to Parthevia’s lost princess?_ You reach the doorway and listen to them talk about the monarchy. You hear a female voice.

“The system shows no compassion for my brother…who has survived so much.”

You conclude that must be Parthevia’s princess. She’s right here in Balbadd, at the Sindria Trading Company. But as far as you were aware, Sinbad never mentioned her during the trip.

Her voice continued, “Placing the government in the hands of the people causes them to think only of their new advantages. It is only temporary.”

There is a moment of silence, and you can’t help but want to interject. You feel you understand what the conversation is about.

“She’s right,” you say as you walk in. “As long as man can be corrupted, they are no better than a tyrannical monarch.

Sinbad is shocked to see you. He counters, “You read about the system, I thought you agreed with it.”

He was not the only one spending days pondering and analyzing new concepts. It was true some parts sounded appealing, but you also had a royal perspective to see a bigger picture. You respond, “The system may work if honest folks take the lead, but I do not believe that is what is going on in Parthevia right now.”

“And who are you?” a young lady with pink hair asks you, eyeing you suspiciously.

You remember how disheveled you probably look after your cart ride. You straighten up and hope your posture and countenance shines through the grime, “I am (y/n) Saluja the First Princess of Balbadd. I also went to Parthevia and saw conditions there. Maybe I could shed some light from my perspective.” You take a seat next to Sinbad and face those he was addressing. “You know what I saw there? Livestock. I didn’t connect it at first, but then when I was at Barbarossa’s stables, the animals were being treated in the same way as the citizens. Free food? Get the people dependant on you and then you can do whatever you want with them! Get labor out of them. Use them for recreation. Even lead them to the slaughter!

A gigantic dragon-like person sitting next to the pink haired girl gasps, “You mean like the ‘purge’ rumors?!”

Sinbad snaps at you before the others get worked up in a frenzy, “You heard Barbarossa. They have only been executing criminals.”

You turn and stare him in the eye. “And who is the judge? If the Independent Nationalist Party wins the election, they may label anyone who doesn’t join their party an anti-patriotic criminal!”

The group looks at Sinbad for his rebuttal.

Sinbad clenches his fists on his knees. His eyes close and he sighs, “I know you have hard feelings towards Barbarossa, but if his party comes to power, it would be very useful to us. It is not your place to tell us how we conduct business. I think the Sindria Trading Company should make a deal with the Independent Nationalist Party.”

“Sin…” breathes a short white-haired boy.

The idea of Sinbad working with that pompous blackguard in Parthevia makes your blood boil. “Useful in what way? Does this have to do with that dream country of yours? Ever thought he could be luring you into a trap?”

“We will take precautions against that.”

The others in the room ask him what the Party had to do with getting a country. He is not happy with you potentially leaking false hope. You explain you heard that from Barbarossa’s servants. With the cat out of the bag, Sinbad does tell of the arrangement he set up with Barbarossa. They internalize the full scope of what is transpiring.

Now understanding his motivation you sigh, “If you dirty your hands out of necessity, that is one thing. But when you drink from a mud puddle when a clear stream flows nearby...you are a fool.”

Offended, Sinbad glowers, “What’s that suppose to mean?”

“You’ll make a deal with the devil to get your country, even though you have two viable options right here before you!”

“Two?”

“If I marry a suitable husband and the two of us prove to be more competent than Ahbmad, we would inherit Balbadd instead of him. My father has offered that to you, has he not? And then there is the missing princess here,” you gesture the pink haired girl sitting before you. They are shocked you discerned who she was, but you continue, “You are no longer a wanted man in Parthevia, and when people spoke of the princess, it was of missing her. If she were to return, she could be the figurehead in the new government, letting her sickly brother, Emperor Ceylan, get the rest he needs. You could marry her if Parthevia is where you want to establish your country. Plus, you are a Parthevian…you could run to get elected yourself! Then you would hold power both in symbol and practice!”

Your scenarios seem to overload Sinbad’s brain. He shakes his head. “I’m going to go ahead with my plan. I’m not rushing into things all on my own any more.”

The Parthevian princess huffs, “Good luck changing his mind. I’ve already offered as much. No strings attached and the union to be for show only. He still wouldn’t take it.”

You look at her empathetically then turn back to Sinbad, “Are we really that bad? What do you have against marriage?”

Sinbad looks away from you.

A female blue-haired giant intercedes, “You both are princesses raised with the expectation to marry out of obligation. But for those that aren’t royal or noble, marriage has a different meaning. Hinahoho and I were betrothed from a young age so I understand your view.” She turns. “But Sinbad, Hinahoho and I also fell in love, so it wasn’t bad.”

A male blue-haired giant, presumably the mentioned Hinahoho, laughs, “It wasn’t bad at all. I can’t imagine life without you, Rurumu. You and the kids are my greatest joy! You know Sin, maybe you should take some time to think about your options?”

The white-haired boy reassured, “Whatever you choose, Sin, we’ll follow you.”

Sinbad looks around. Something seems to weigh heavy on him, but he won’t say. He spends a few extra seconds staring at Seren and then you. His attention reverts back to the whole group. “I’ll think it over, but in the meantime, lets go ahead with my original plan.”

A company worker peeks into the room and asks for Sinbad, saying there are some official looking people wanting to see him. Sinbad dismisses the meeting and leaves to see who is calling. The others shift around a bit, needing to get back to work, but also trying to process their feelings on the options.

Seren approaches you. Her hand is clenched to her chest. “Sinbad said my brother was well, but you referred to him as sickly. Please tell me how he really is. I can take it.”

“We were only able to meet with him for a little while.” You tell her what details you can from the encounter.

From your description, she deduces that her brother has the same sickness that ailed their father. She grabs your hand and looks at you with fierce determination. “I must take my country back and rid it of these political parties! As a fellow royal, could you help me? You understand the necessity.”

You are shocked and feel helpless to offer anything. “And how would you lead Parthevia?”

“Obviously I would make it the greatest nation in the world!”

“But how? How do you value your citizens? If you can’t get them on your side, a revolution like before is bound to happen again.”

Just then, Sinbad, flanked by two palace guards, comes back into the room looking quite displeased. You gasp at being found out.

Sinbad says, “I was wondering why you were visiting so soon after being dropped off at the palace. Turns out no one knew where you were.”

“I was supposed to go straight to the palace, which I did. Father never specified that I needed to stay there,” you defended.

Although this was a weak defense by the time your father would hear of it. The guards are relieved to find you, but sternly escort you out and take you back to the palace.


	6. Cookies and Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe we could give it a shot.”

Princess Seren had approached Sinbad with a challenge to duel her in djinn equip. Despite the taunting of the little magi, Judar, Sinbad quelled his curiosity and continued to refuse the offer. Something inside told him he should face her Zepar form, and something nagged on him that he should avoid it. Until recently, it had always been clear what decisions he should make, but since his trip to Parthevia things had become cloudier. He still knew the direction he wanted to steer the world in, but the future he saw was also becoming less appealing.

Not used to being so torn about decisions, he shut himself off of outside demands and focused on the work of the company and helping Barbarossa’s party gain favor among the Parthevian people as much as a company abroad could do. Everything else was a distraction. He had to stay focused on his goal.

“You should just attack him with your djinn and then he’d have no choice but to defend himself,” quips Judar as he follows Seren away from Sinbad’s office.

Seren grasps her hilt. “No…Sin trusts me. I shouldn’t use it on him. I think there may be another way I can test Zepar’s power…”

~*~

This was aggravating! You are grounded to your room. You’re not even allowed to visit the royal library. Father was so angry at you for sneaking away that he’ll probably keep you locked up here forever. With anything relatively fun having been stripped away, all you are left to do is lay and ponder. Think over your past choices and how they were wrong.

You are startled when your door opens, as having visitors was currently forbidden. You sit up on your bed and watch as the pink haired princess of Parthevia pokes her head in. She stealthily moves in and slides the door closed behind her. She has a determined look on her face as your eyes meet.

Shocked you ask, “Not that I’m opposed to it, but why are you here? Does my father know?”

“Only a handful of guards that I encountered on my way are aware of my presence. I would not put your farther in the tough position of knowing his country was harboring a fugitive.”

“A fugitive? Doesn’t your country miss you?”

“Don’t be a fool. I fled Parthevia with Barbarossa’s brother like a wanted criminal. I would be executed as an example against the monarchy, were I to return. The only reason they keep my brother alive is because he is young and can be controlled.” Seren clenches a fist to her chest, abhorring the thought. “I love Parthevia and would do anything for it to prosper. The Sindria Trading Company is going ahead to help the Independent Nationalist Party. That won’t get my country back. What did you have in mind? When you said I would need to win the hearts of the people? How do you suggest I overthrow this ridiculous party government?” She rubs a thumb over the djinn symbol on her rapier. “Is there a way I can do so without dirtying my hands?”

“What would make the people fall in love with you?” You think over any examples you have come across in your past studies. “Hmmm…Maybe you could start appearing in port towns, doing good deeds and helping the citizens so they see you as a hero. Then start to work your way inland as word of your benevolence spreads.”

“What kind of things would I even do?”

You think for a bit. “Take out bandits? Even with things going good, there’s sure to be plenty of bandits around…in fact Parthevia’s economic recovery may attract even more of them to come out of the woodwork. If you see anyone suffering or sick, talk to them, get to know them, help them with their problems. Then they’ll see you as someone that has their best interest at heart.”

Seren sighs, “And where do you come up with all of this? Fairy tale books?” Your face flushes at her accusation. She continues, “The royal family is a symbol of power, stooping to such menial things would tarnish the crown.”

“The people may not see it that way…”

“And how would you know? You’ve been stuck in this palace reading fables while I’ve been out on the battlefield in the real world!” she snaps

“I’m sorry, but _you_ are the one that came to _me_ for advice, did you not?” you defend irritably.

Seren takes a deep breath. “You are right I did. I thought you’d be able to help me, but it turns out that our cultures and royalty are different. You are a princess, but with no real power.” She lets go of her hilt and turns to leave.

You say, “Maybe not. And maybe I can’t get your kingdom back for you. But isn’t it because our experiences are different that we can come up with a solution together?”

Seren pauses and thinks: _Perhaps it is because she has no power that she would work perfectly? No one would suspect her and she could get close enough._ She makes a hissing sound like trying to say words that refuse to come out. She clears her throat then says, “Then perhaps we can help each other?”

“Each other?”

“You’d like to get out of here, would you not?”

You try to not get your hopes up at the chance of freedom. “Do you have some way to get me past royal security?”

Seren turns her head towards you. “Just don’t laugh.” She again faces the door and pulls out her rapier, holding it before her face. “Spirit of souls and puppetry, dwell in my body, Zepar!”

Before your eyes, she transforms into a short, stubby thing with a potbelly, antlers and horns, hoofed feet and a long tail. You blink, but do your best not to laugh at the ridiculous sight. Instead, you try to ponder where the rest of her body goes while she is so small like this. She instructs you to cover your ears; even her voice seems to have shrunk! She barely gives you a moment to do so before her floating body lurches as she lets out a scream. It’s muffled for you, but it still seems to be loud and high pitched.

When done, Seren reverts back to normal and motions that you can uncover your ears. “We’ll see if this works, I still need practice with my djinn equip.”

So that’s what a djinn is? The history books you’ve read never quite described them the way you just witnessed. You refrain from asking her more about it because now she is swinging your door open and peeking out. She exhales in relief then turns to you.

“Come look! I instructed their bodies to sleep so you can leave without them knowing,” she explains. “If it worked right, when they wake up, those who saw me will forget I was ever here.”

You follow her into the hall and sure enough, the guard by your door was passed out on the floor. A few other servants were also asleep. You exclaim, “Wow, how long will they be like this? This won’t hurt them, right?”

“I am not sure how effective it will be, or how far it reached, but if it will last as long as I ordered, they’ll remain like this till sundown. Now you have the afternoon to do what you want.”

You gasp and jump on her with a huge hug, “Really? You’re the best!” You can’t see Seren’s shocked face as you squeeze your thanks into her, but she must have appreciated your reaction since she, hesitant at first, hugs back. “Can we go to the Trading Company? I should apologize to Sinbad for barging in the other day.”

Seren breaks away and pushes some hair behind her ear. “Since we don’t know how long this will work, that could be risky.”

“Hmmm…” You ponder what you could do around the castle. “I know! If I make him something like a peace offering, could you take it to him?”

“I…guess? What do you plan on making?”

You grab Seren’s arm and pull her down the hall. “Let’s make cookies!”

In the kitchen you get the oven fire going and then gather the ingredients needed. Seren had never made cookies before, so you give her easy tasks to help out as you explain your general plan to her. When balling up the dough, you take the last bit and add a little extra baking soda to it. You make sure to set it apart from the others on the baking sheet.

After they have baked and cooled, you both frost them all but the different one. When that was left, you add salt to the frosting, which you then put on the special cookie. You and Seren snack on a few of the good ones before you wrap them up. The special cookie got a box of it’s own with a letter you put with it.

Next, you take Seren to the library so you can sneak some books back to your room. You search specifically for anything about restoring fallen kingdoms or heroes to common folk that could inspire actions for Seren. While going, you spot a familiar name on a stack of scrolls.

“Hm? The Adventures of Sinbad?” you read out loud.

Seren rolls her eyes. “Oh yes, he’s written stories for revenue. I wouldn’t recommend them, though; he embellishes them a lot. They’re pretty gag-worthy.”

Out of curiosity, you still take the collection.

~*~

Seren enters Sinbad’s office with a package. “Hey. I went to the palace today and saw Princess (y/n). She wanted me to give this to you.”

She hands Sinbad the box with the special cookie in it before heading out. He responds, “Well, that was thoughtful of her.”

He opens it to see a lone cookie and a letter. Picking up the letter, he sees it says, “This cookie looks nice, doesn’t it? Try it!” Perplexed, he shrugs then picks up the cookie and takes a bite. At first, it seemed pretty tasty, but after about the third bite, Sinbad’s face scrunches up. He spits out everything he hasn’t swallowed then wipes his tongue on his sleeve in attempt to clean it out of his taste buds. What was this?! He picks the letter back up and opens it hoping for an explanation.

The letter reads:

> _Did you enjoy that? You probably thought you would. It looked so appealing. How could it have been anything but delicious? You thought that this is what you wanted, but it turned out to be a lie. People too can wear a friendly appearance, but leave you with a bad aftertaste._  
_Seren and I made a batch of cookies that really are as tasty as they appear, you can ask her for the real treat that I sent with her. Please accept my good will._

It ended with your signature and a postal script asking him to petition your father to let you visit the company for learning experiences.

Were you trying to warn him of Barbarossa again? These antics are getting old, as well as the aftertaste stuck on Sinbad’s tongue. He gets up to get some water and track down Seren for the real cookies so he can cleanse his palate.

They sit down together with the box of real cookies and after about 3 or 4 shoved in his mouth, the bitter taste of the first one was finally but a memory. It was a relief that these were indeed much better than that other one. Who knew princesses could be so good at baking?

“Princess (y/n)’s letter said you made these as well? You did a good job,” Sinbad compliments.

Seren blushes a little, “Uh, thanks. I pretty much just helped. It was all her idea. How was that one from before? I saw her add extra things to it, but I didn’t know what that would do to it.”

He shivers his body for emphasis as he says, “It was disgusting! Her note said that cookie was like a person. But I’m starting to think she is like that cookie. I don’t know why she’s so fixated on how I conduct business.”

“She is naïve from being locked up her whole life. Probably lonely too…” Seren thought back to the hug you gave her and how you dragged her along that afternoon. Loneliness was something she could relate to. Was it because you both were princesses that you could open up to each other the way you did? “…But, I think she is good at heart.” She wondered if you could make a cookie that didn’t look appetizing but tasted delicious.

“Hey, Seren?” Sinbad starts. Seren looks up at him. After a pause, he states, “Maybe we could give it a shot.”

“Give what a shot?” She looks at him questioningly.

“You. Me. Getting together. But one condition: I’m not courting your bloodline, I want to get to know _you_. So don’t be so distant, okay?” He reaches over to wipe some frosting off of her cheek.

Seren blushes furiously. She stammers, trying to get out a response. His goals and her goals were bound to clash later on down the road, so why was he interested in a relationship now?

Suddenly, Judar bursts into the room, “There ya are! I’ve been lookin’ all over for ya!” He was hoping to know how Zepar worked for Seren, but didn’t want Sinbad to know about it so he didn’t say much more. He sees them eating cookies out of the box between them. “Ew, how can you stand such gross things?”

“They’re actually pretty good. You should try one,” Seren offers.

Judar sticks his tongue out. “Blech. I already did. I saw a half eaten one on this moron’s desk so I finished it off. It was nasty!”

Seren chuckles a little. She extends a cookie out to him. “That one wasn’t meant to taste good. These ones do though, I promise.”

~*~

Now that you had plentiful reading materials, being stuck in your room was now a pleasant punishment. Time flew by quicker and before you knew it, there was Seren in Zepar form, flying in through your window. She reverts back to normal and sits by you on your bed and you let her know Zepar’s effect had lasted just over 3 hours. She mentally compares that to how far from the palace she saw people passed out on her way back to the trading company. You then mention a few findings from reading and she tells you of how your object lesson was received.

She questions, sounding a little exasperated, “What is it with you and allegories? I don’t think Sin gets the meaning of a metaphor.”

“I guess I’ve read so many in literature that my mind starts thinking that way.”

Seren spots one of the Adventures of Sinbad scrolls and has an idea. “You’ve read them so much that you think that way? You read a lot, but have you ever written a story before?”

Confused, you follow her gaze. “Huh? Nothing published like these scrolls.”

“Would you like to? Think about it: Sin wrote these adventure stories and almost everyone in Parthevia has read them. They love him. If you could write adventure stories about me, maybe I could win the people over too?”

“Wouldn’t it be better if you wrote it yourself?”

“Ugh…I don’t think people would listen to me, the way I write.”

You get her to agree to try and you could look it over for her.

The next day she comes back with what she has so far, and she was right. Her style was completely dictating of her battlefield accomplishments. It lacked endearing emotion that would draw the populace to root for her. The two of you come to the agreement that if Seren can provide the positive details of her exploits, you will write them in a way to make them sound appealing. You had your work cut out for you, but you are excited to develop a new skill!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad news, Reader didn’t get to see Sin and deliver the cookies herself like I originally intended. Good news, it looks like Seren made a friend!


	7. Write and Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe you should be dating her instead of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bah! Filler chapter with lots of ‘things that happen’ I wanted to incorporate, but didn’t come out as in depth as I wanted. Feel free to imagine in depth things skimmed over. On a brighter note, the next two chapters I had written months ago so the next update will come sooner than this one did!
> 
> Another note: In case you've been wondering why my updates have seemingly come to a halt~My computer broke last month v.v Good news is I backed up all my writing before it happened so I didn't loose everything--as I haven't even posted _half_ of what I've written, just working on in between chapters to tie things together. I should have a better writing arrangement set up next month, so fingers crossed the extended waiting is only temporary!

“Hey, Seren. Care to join me on a picnic?” Sinbad asks, stopping the Princess Serendine in the hall. He had a basket already packed, hanging from his arm.

She answers trying to sound apologetic, but with a slight hint of annoyance, “Not right now, I’m going out to see (y/n).” She continues walking past him.

Sinbad’s face drops at the rejection. “Again? You’re always running off to see her. Maybe you should be dating her instead of me.”

Immediately, Seren stands ridged. She turns with a flushed face and swipes an arm at him. “It’s not like that!” she shouts.

Sinbad brings his hands up defensively, sweating. “It’s a joke, a joke!”

Seren huffs, “Well maybe you should see if you could get her to come here so I don’t have to keep sneaking into the palace?” With that she storms out, heels clacking against the hard floor.

Sin scratches his head after she leaves “Those royals…”

~*~

In your room, when Seren finishes looking over the new section of your draft, she looks up at your expectant face.

“It’s good I guess. Now how do we publish this?”

“I don’t want to publish it just yet. Isn’t there anything you think would make it better? Anything at all?” Parts of it still bothered you and you couldn’t pinpoint everything you didn’t like, but it still seemed a pale comparison to Sinbad’s adventure stories. You had hoped a fresh pair of eyes could find all the problems you couldn’t and perfect it, but perhaps your friend’s involvement made her biased?

Seren’s face contorts as she thinks for a few moments, eyes scanning through your words. “Maybe you could make my battle victories sound more glorious?” she suggests.

“I don’t know how to make those any more exciting.” You recall the frustration working through those parts and the more you tried to change them, they only felt more convoluted afterwards. There was at least one part you knew for sure you were not happy with. “I do want to rewrite the opening with a vision to grasp the readers, though. You know, give them a promise on how their lives will be better if they support you. What do you envision for your people?”

“I’ve told you before, my vision is to make Parthevia the greatest country in the world,” she states matter-of-factly.

“Well, what’s so great about that? Do you want the land to love you or the people?” The rising frustration in your voice becomes evident. It wasn’t so long ago that you probably would have shared her view, but recent experiences had opened your eyes to different perspectives. You tried to recall thinking the way she was, but you couldn’t find the words to explain so as to help her understand.

Seren looks at you dumbfoundedly, like you were speaking a different language. For the umpteenth time, she insists, “Being the greatest nation should give the people pride. For someone so isolated, why do you care so much about the people?”

Your hand gestures off to the general direction of Parthevia. “Isn’t it their support that you are trying to win? Give them a reason to support you! Offer them something they can see right in front of them. Can you ensure their needs of food and comfort are met? Because that’s what that devil Barbarosa is giving them! That is what you are up against! Unless you can make them see their lives better, you won’t win them from him.”

“But what about my bloodline? I’m a symbol of victory!” she shouts.

You shout back, “You are a symbol of war and death! I read the Adventures of Sinbad, and I heard what he had to say. His writings were from the perspective of a commoner. The battles against the other nations left the citizens with nothing. What they equate to war is not glory but a waste of resources. Just what do you plan to do with the throne if you get it back?” You take a deep breath to steady yourself and hope no one outside your room was alerted to the presence of a secret guest. “Think about it. Let me know. I’ll rewrite the introduction then.”

Seren stands and faces the window, contemplating equipping Zepar and flying out. “I need to remain firm. Changing that would be perceived as a weakness.” With that she transforms and leaves.

“It’s good to be steadfast, but flexibility can also be a strength,” you whisper.

~*~

“Master, I’ve been thinking about offering an apprenticeship at my company to help others like how you have helped me. I was wondering about your daughter. She seemed interested in learning about business, so maybe you’d like her to try it out?”

Following Seren’s advice, Sinbad had come to the palace, seeking an audience with the king. Now all he had to do was convince Rashid to let you out of the palace again, whatever excuse that would take.

King Rashid tilts his head. “You are presumptuous enough to try to teach my own what I have taught you? I could just teach her all that myself.”

Sinbad looks down sheepishly and rubs the back of his head. “Well, when you put it that way…” He looks back up and gestures as he explains, “...but there are also things I’ve done that have impressed you too, no? So the experience will include my own personal takes on it.”

“It would probably be better worth your time to take one of my sons on as an apprentice.”

Sinbad cringes a little, remembering when he had met Rashid’s sons. “They didn’t strike me as the type that would listen to someone like me. Princess (y/n), however, seems eager to learn no matter who the instructor is.” He studies the king’s pondering face. A thought unnerves him, but it seemed like he needed whatever edge to tip the scales in his favor. “Please? It would help me test out the program, and if you’d like...I’ll take your sons as apprentices later.”

Hands again clasped before him, Sinbad closes his eyes while waiting for an answer. If it ended up he had to put up with those two rascals in the sanctuary of his own company, perhaps he would at least be able to teach them some respect.

After mulling it over, the king lifts his scepter and gives a slight nod of approval. Although to not have a repeat of when coming back from Parthevia, some conditions needed to be set.

~*~

What an incredible feeling to be allowed out of the palace again! Consistently in the foreseeable future too! Granted you had to have an escort with you the entire time and the timing of your outings was strict, but at least you would be able to gain practical experience.

When you first arrived at the Sindria Trading Company, Sinbad introduced you to Miss Rurumu that would supervise your training. You also got to work alongside other team members such as Pipirika, Parsine, Vittel, Mahad, Ja’far, Saher, Tamira, and sometimes Drakon too. There was also time during your stay alloted to Seren where the two of you could do things like spar or go over the finer points of your story. With this time together, she didn’t need to sneak in the palace anymore so she had more time at the company.

There were things you kept tweaking in the novel and sometimes Sinbad would check in on you guys and you could covertly ask him questions about how he wrote a successful adventure story and how he got it published. When you were satisfied with it, you thought of a masculine pen name to print it under, like how your father would go by Harun instead of Rashid when traveling as a merchant.

One sparring session with Seren, she critiques, “You've got great technique, but no practical experience.”

You guide her lunge to go around you. “That’s what practice like this is for though, right?” you smile.

“Not exactly. I’m holding back because my intention isn’t to kill you. If you ever need these skills in the real world, your opponent usually means harm.”

Little Judar, that was observing from a tree, hops down, trots over to Seren, and says, “Just tell Piggy here she sucks! Stop wasting time on this loser and let's take your country back!”

You weren’t going to let that insult slide, but Seren intervenes between the two of you until Judar gets bored and goes off to see if “Freckles” would peel some fruit for him. With training coming to a close, you sheath your dagger and grab the surprise you have for Seren. You hand her the finalized copy of your scroll.

“_The Spider Princess Chronicles _…” She reads on the outside before unraveling it to see the finished product.

You got it written! No more second guessing yourself. Now if she could get it printed, you guys could find a way to distribute it and set your plan in motion. Seren spots Sinbad coming out to the courtyard and stows the scroll behind her as the two of you bid farewell. He joins you and your escort on the way back to your carriage.

“I wouldn’t take what Judar said to heart,” Sinbad tells you, “I’m actually impressed at how well you’ve adapted to Seren’s style and improved your own sword skills because of it.”

Your cheeks flush at the first compliment he’s given you in a long time. Hopefully this was a sign of forgiving you for your previous intrusion. “Oh, well, thank you,” was all you could say, but you start to wonder: was he watching the whole lesson from somewhere if he knew what Judar said about you?

He takes your hand and bows to kiss it before you get in the royal carriage. “Anything for you, Princess.”

~*~

On a sunny afternoon, Sinbad and Seren take a break on a blanket under a tree. They lay side by side, watching the light dance through the rustling leaves overhead. Sinbad rolls onto his side and props himself up on his elbow to gaze down at Seren. He reaches to brush a few wisps of hair that had stuck to her mouth before kissing her plump lips.

“You know Seren, you’ve changed,” Sinbad comments, looking at her affectionately. “I think Princess (y/n) has been a good influence on you, and you’ve been good for her.”

Seren immediately sits up. “What do you mean change?” she accuses.

He raises his hands defensively. “I mean in a good way. I’ve noticed over the past few months that you generally act kinder.”

She brings her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she huffs, “What you mean to say is that I’ve grown weak.”

“Not at all. I think you’ll make a fine queen one day.”

Seren’s breath falters. She looks at him. “Do you mean you’re...you’ll help me take Parthevia back?”

He sighs, not wanting to go over this conversation again. “I can’t do that. I have a plan and starting a revolution to put you on the throne again would interfere with that…”

“So your ‘plan’ is more important than my rights?!” she fumes, hitting the blanket with her fist.

“That’s not what I’m saying! Look, I still plan to build my own country. And I’ll do it peacefully. What I mean is: Why don’t you forget Parhevia and stay with me in the kingdom that I will build?” He places a hand on her fist, his thumb rubbing in small strokes.

Seren gasps. She pulls her hand out from his and brings it to her chest, rubbing her other hand over it, her eyes looking down.

“But my brother…I can’t abandon him to Barbarossa’s whims.”

~*~

While helping out at the company, Ja’far looks over the accounting you worked on and compliments your aptitude. You’ve come a long way in a relatively short time.

You shyly respond to his praise, “Thank you. I’ve always tried my best to learn the lessons taught at the castle. I had hoped...if I'm good enough, then maybe my father would like me.” All the good it does you. Your hand hovers over the bookwork you’ve done then clenches into a fist. Everything will be given to your inept brother, Ahbmad, no matter how much more qualified you are. “But it doesn’t matter. No matter how hard I try or how good I become. It will never be good enough simply because of my gender. Sometimes...I wish I was a boy.”

Ja’far breathes, “Princess (y/n).”

You are looking away but startle as you feel something: a hand covering your fist. Your eyes rove over to look at emerald ones belonging to the small boy next to you. You try to put on a smile to ease his concern.

Ja’far explains, “There are cultures out there that women lead. And in this company, it doesn’t matter who you are, Sin accepts anyone who is talented. Maybe one day Balbadd could change to accept that?”

“And who’s going to change it? I’m powerless to do so. My reasoning to come here fell upon deaf ears. It was only when Sinbad asked father that I was allowed here.”

“But now you have the opportunities you wanted. There’s no shame in getting help. If I wasn’t helped a few years back, I’d probably still be in a dark place right now.”

Regardless of how his words make you feel, you notice his hand is still on yours. He follows your gaze to realize the same thing. Hurriedly, he draws his hand back in with an apology.


	8. Entering an Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Princess. Naughty thoughts again?” he says weakly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready to shake Magi history? I’ve been so excited for this!

You stand in the Parthevia Empire Celebration Hall next to your father with mixed feelings about your current situation. The good news is this is your second trip out of the country thanks to a special invitation your father received coupled with some special assignments with your internship that you have the opportunity to experience.

It’s a bonus that this trip brings you back to Parthevia where you can attempt to distribute your published scrolls about the Spider Princess. You hope your discreet methods of randomly dropping scrolls out the carriage window or outside of buildings you enter will cause people to randomly pick them up and read them. With any luck word can spread and open a path for Serendine to be welcomed back into her country.

The bad news is you are here to celebrate that sly Barbarossa’s victory of becoming president. You find nothing in that matter to celebrate, but you must keep up appearances so no one thinks you detest him only because he beat you at chess. His invitation to King Rashid specifically mentioned that he was looking forward to seeing _ you _ again. Whatever that viper was planning, you are determined to meet him with his same level-headedness to build credit for your own stance. You refuse to let him defeat you again!

After listening to Barbarossa’s speech and guests start to mingle, you follow your father around as he greets other world leaders that came out to this. Looking around between visits, your heart stops as your eyes fall on a familiar purple ponytail. The same one that would occasionally pop up while interning, accompanied with compliments and gentlemanly gestures. Seeing it here brings you a welcomed feeling until you spot the owner of that hair conversing with Barbarossa.

You keep looking back at them while at your father’s side, wondering what the devil they were talking about. When obligatory niceties with other nations are finished, you slip away to go over to them. You catch a bit of their conversation around a map on a table before you greet Sinbad.

Hearing that they are about to leave to check out a potential island for Sinbad’s country, you enthuse, “Can I come too? It would be beneficial to my studies.”

Sinbad starts, a bit surprised to see you, “Now don’t burden yourself on President Barbarossa.”

Barbarossa lifts a friendly hand to Sinbad, “I don't mind. The more the merrier.”

However, before you can depart with them, Rashid comes up and places a hand on your shoulder. “I’m afraid (y/n) will not be able to join you. If I recall, her internship gave her homework that she must shadow me for.”

Barbarossa tilts his head at Rashid as he questions, “Internship?”

Rashid explains, “She’s testing out a new program.”

“Ah, well then, Princess, I shall see you later when King Rashid and I discuss trade agreements.” Barbarossa takes your hand and places a kiss on your knuckles.

With a phony smile, you reply “I look forward to it.”

~*~

That night at the hotel, guards are escorting you back to your room from the baths when you see Ja’far push Sinbad into a room shouting at him to get some rest. What a convenient coincidence that not only they were staying at the same hotel, but on the same floor as you too.

You stand still. For a moment, you forget to breathe. When did the mere thought of Sinbad do that to you? Was it his subtle charm? Did the past encounters while interning build up into some sort of bond? The casual compliments. The kisses on your hand. His stunning gaze...those eyes! Those deep, penetrating eyes!

You try to shake him from your mind, but you attribute your curiosity on his ventures from the day separate from the infatuation you feel. You call to Ja’far before he goes into the room next to Sinbad’s so you may talk about how the island was. He seems pretty bubbly describing it.

“So he’s really going through with it?” you inquire of purchasing the land.

“Most likely. It was such an incredible feeling standing there today, thinking that it all could be ours…”

“Oh…” It sounds like they’re serious about it. As much as you want their dreams to be realized, you’re saddened at how this would mean an end to your internship.

Ja'far Adjusted his hold on the scrolls in his hands. “I need to read through these laws and project a budget first.”

“But weren’t you just telling Sinbad that he needs to sleep? What about you?”

“I’ll be fine. I’ve got a lot to do, so if you’ll excuse me,” he says while reaching for the doorknob and opening the door.

“Would you like some help?”

“Huh?” He leans against the door, keeping it halfway open.

“I am interested in what kind of laws they would impose on your kingdom and you’ve seen how good I am with numbers.”

“That is very kind of you, Princess (y/n). Perhaps you can help me for a little extra credit?”

You signal the guards to wait in the hall as you follow him into his room. The documents are laid on a desk as he recounts their day in more detail. You pour over the laws to see if there was any fine print that would work against them. The language used is very convoluted but instead of interpreting it for you, your mind keeps wandering to Sinbad next door. His suave demeanor. That flamboyant personality. It was strange. You had long ago resolved to never fall in love, that such a thing only happened in fairy tales. But regardless of your wishes, were you actually falling for someone?

“Princess (y/n)?” Ja’far calls you to the present while waving his hand in front of your face. When you blink he continues, “Maybe you should go get some rest too?”

You nod your thanks and excuse yourself. Although once outside his room, you look over to Sinbad’s door. You recount your recent exchanges with him during your internship. When did his golden eyes get so big and hair so shiny that when you closed your eyes you could see them clearly? You ponder and then resolve to check in on him.

The guards move from one door to the other as you knock and open the door only to see his literal tail end of a djinn equip as he shoots out the window. Your mind goes blank. Best decision would probably be to go back to your own room and see if you can talk to Sinbad tomorrow, but you might lose your courage to say what you want to by then.

Instead, you enter his room and sit on his bed to await his return. He couldn’t be out all night, right? Your head starts to nod and you decide to lay down for support. Traces of his scent left in the sheets seem to pacify you and your eyelids droop heavily and you doze off.

~*~

Sinbad flies back into his room looking pretty shaken. He sees you lying there, asleep on his bed. Your voice echoes through his head: _ “And who is the judge?” “You drink from a mud puddle when a clear stream flows nearby...” “Am I really that disgusting?” _

He sits on the edge of his bed and strokes your hair. _ It wouldn’t be so bad would it? I have other options…I don’t have to dirty my hands any further than I already have. _

“Hm...Sinbad?” you mumble sleepily as his touch rouses you.

“Hey, Princess. Naughty thoughts again?” he says weakly.

You sit up and rub an eye. “I wanted to check on you. Ja’far seemed excited about the island. You must be too.”

“...the island...” he repeats quietly.

You notice tear streaks down his cheeks which immediately alerts you. “Sinbad?” You place a hand on his. “You look awful! What’s wrong?”

“I actually was just there checking it out. But...maybe it isn’t the best option after all.”

“And why is that?” you press. He remains quiet. You touch the side of his face with your other hand and look him square in the eye. “Sinbad! You can talk to me. Whatever the problem is, I’m sure we can work it out together.”

His chin shakes. “M-my whole village. They were taken away.” He crumples down, slipping onto the floor with his head in your lap. You stroke his hair down his back and hold his shoulder steady. He mumbles from his position, “I-I don’t know what to do. They were turned into monsters. They’re being kept in this new facility on the island until they’re disposed of. A-auntie…was pleading for me to save them. Even in that wretched form, she doesn’t want to die! I can’t help but think the entire village was taken in retribution for my crimes against the state. When Barbarossa tears down that facility…they will all have died because of me. But I can’t free them. That would hurt relations. And where would they go? Auntie was the only one that could still talk.”

You probably shouldn’t, but part of you feels relief that Sinbad is starting to see Barbarossa for the devil he is. Mostly though, seeing this strong man so broken down hurts. You try to think up any way to help him.

“Balbadd is made up of many islands. And your company has many ships.”

Sinbad’s shaking stops. He lifts his head to look at you.

You continue, “Is it possible to sneak them off the island and have the facility destroyed without the government knowing of their escape? We might be able to find an uninhabited island that they can live freely on.”

“But Master wouldn’t let me have a single piece of Balbadd. And even if I did something like marry you, it would be too long before we’d rule and could designate such a place.”

“Are you familiar with principalities?” Sinbad shakes his head. “It is where a smaller portion of a kingdom is given to a prince to rule over. Balbadd does not have such a set up currently, but historically it has been practiced. If you were to ask my father for a principality to help gain experience to become a better ruler, you may be granted a cluster that you can have these villagers on one and your trading company and citizens on another.”

“Arranging that would still take too long…”

“Unless there’s any earth djinn’s you could conquer and make your own island.”

Sinbad ponders for a moment. “…But there is the Dark Continent…that would give them plenty of space to roam. Even fused with dungeon monsters, they might be able to be happy there.” He gets up, pacing the room while working out the details. “I would need time to get a boat here inconspicuously…but relatively close to the time of demolishing the building.” He stops and looks at you. “Princess (y/n), would you mind if I used you?”

You tilt your head, “In what manner?”

“As a distraction. We would see your father about a betrothal. With you as an extra factor, that would stall things so we’d have time to get things in order.”

“So you are saying that you want to be engaged without any intention of marrying? When this is done, do you plan to break it off?”

Sinbad sweats. “Eh…Maybe you could break it off?”

You shake your head. “I’m not allowed to. It would have to be you or father.”

“I guess we’ll have to deal with that when we get that far. Besides, didn’t you tell me about 3rd unplanned scenarios always popping up?”

“Yeah…something like that…” You roll your eyes. “You do realize what you are asking of me, though. You know what happens to the value of a princess with a broken engagement?”

“That you don’t have to worry about. The Sindria Trading Company can take you in. I’ll take care of you. That much I won’t go back on.”

Could that work? Could you just leave the palace and work as a normal employee of a company? The freedom included sounds tempting if your father would allow it. Reluctantly you sigh, “Then if it’s to keep your conscience clean, I agree to go along with it.”

Sinbad sits next to you and takes your hand. “Thank you. I’m counting on you.”

You can’t help but look back at him longingly. “If it means anything, I do like you, Sinbad.”

He leans over to whisper in your ear, “I do appreciate that, Princess. And please, call me Sin.” He kisses you on the cheek.

~*~

Before dawn, Sinbad goes to Ja’far to ask him about using his covert skills to arrange some secret business with as few people knowing about it as possible. He also gives as few details as possible, not to burden anyone else more than he has to. Ja’far may be confused, but agrees and heads out the window while it is still somewhat dark.

Later on, Sinbad knocks on King Rashid’s door and offers to treat him and his daughter to breakfast. 

At breakfast, Rashid asks, “Sinbad, you seem formal this morning. Is there something on your mind?”

Sinbad smiles nervously. “Well, it looks like my dreams are about to come true. Parthevia has offered a prospective island that I can build a kingdom on.”

Able to relate to the excitement that comes with a big deal, Rashid projects, “But you are hesitant because…?”

“For starters, there’s the price. Ja’far is running the numbers to see how we can afford it. But also, I’ve only been in charge of a company. It is true that it has grown to the size of a small country, but you’ve mentioned before that there is a lot more to running a country.”

“I’m glad my council hasn’t fallen on deaf ears.” Rashid sets his fork down on his emptied plate and weaves his fingers together, listening to Sinbad intently.

“So, it would be a great help if I could have someone at my side who knows what they are doing.” He gestures to you sitting across from him. “Princess (y/n) is knowledgeable about country dynamics and diplomacy. If you would allow it, Master, I would like to keep her by my side and help me build my country.”

Rashid closes his eyes with a smile. “And what do you plan to do with her after your country is built?”

Sinbad looks straight into your eyes as he tells him, “Make her the Queen of Sindria.”

You gasp and nearly choke on the food in your mouth. You bring a napkin up to your mouth to spit into and hide your blush. You never expected a marriage proposal could make you feel the way his words just made you feel. You even knew this was coming, but still when you actually heard it in bold declaration, it felt like your world was spinning faster and coming to a screeching halt at the same time.

Maybe it was the sudden directness. Before he talked like he was getting permission for you to stay without needing to worry about a betrothal charade. But now, he is committing to your welfare. And the look on his face as he gazes at you is so tender.

Rashid chuckles, “Ah, young love. I figured the reason you wanted (y/n) and not Ahbmad for your ‘internship’ was so you could court her.”

You nearly choke again. The dishes before you clatter as your fist hits the table. “Father! I was doing real work when I was out, not lazily hanging about this…”

“It’s okay, Princess (y/n),” Sinbad interrupts with a gentle smile, “There’s no need to cover up what we’ve been doing. I’m sure your escorts inform him all about our interactions so he knows we haven’t done anything scandalous.” 

So Sinbad was going to play to your father’s misinterpretation of the situation? This didn’t do any favors to your own goals. If your father really did get reports from your escorts he wouldn’t think you guys were courting...unless? Those times Sinbad would stop by to check on you, especially escort you out to your carriage...the words, the gestures, were they all for show to set this up? He couldn’t have planned all that for this end, could he? It wasn’t until last night that the two of you together talked about becoming engaged for the purpose of saving the villagers he grew up with. He did not know back in Balbadd that he’d be running into them here much less the condition he would find them in. Yet now everything seemed to be falling into place for him. You start to plot an earful that you’d like to give him the next time the two of you are alone.

He turns back to address Rashid, “Just as I’m sure you know that even if we spent time together, it was hard at work as I had described for the internship. Your daughter has proven to be quite capable in everything we throw at her. You must be proud.”

At least he had the gall to put in a good word and some truth in for you. This placates the anger kindling inside you. It even makes you blush again at the good feeling of being recognized for your efforts.

Your father places a hand on your shoulder as he responds to Sinbad, “Indeed I am. She should prove a fine partner in helping you rule your new kingdom.”

Did you just hear that right? Your father, that would never give you the time of day, is actually proud of you? He actually sees value in you after all? Even though this was to keep Sinbad’s hands clean, you now are benefiting too. You look up at your dad, face lit up from his praise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case at this point you’re like, “Hey! Wasn’t Sin dating Seren?! What happened with them???” I promise that will be covered in the next chapter ;) Just this one was getting so long, I had to break it somewhere.


	9. Charading like Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m almost jealous. He knows things about you that I didn’t even know.”

Standing before Barbarossa’s desk, Sinbad announces, “I would like to buy that island!”

You, one of your guards, and Ja’far stand with Sinbad. Barbarossa looks at your group questioningly. He verifies what he just heard, which Sinbad affirms.

“Really? Wouldn’t you rather return to your company to discuss things?”

Sinbad responds, “You make a good point. We plan to do so, but I’m sure they will come to the same decision so I’d like to get the ball rolling before we head back.”

Ja’far says, “I’ve made the preliminary calculations. The business it would create would net us an enormous profit. This is a huge opportunity, I have no objections.”

Barbarossa blinks. “I see…If that’s the case, then I accept.”

Sinbad exclaims, “Excellent! If you don’t mind, could we go take a look again for due diligence? Princess (y/n) was unable to join us last time, and I’d like her perspective on how we plan to have things laid out. I know you are terribly busy and have generously assisted us with lots of your time already.”

Barbarossa gives you a sideways glance before returning his gaze to Sinbad. “That should not be a problem. But Sinbad, haven’t you looked it over enough? Last night, I received a report that you had been spotted over the island.”

Ja’far gasps, “Sin! Did you do something like that?! Without permission?!”

“I don’t mind…” Barbarossa soothes, “…I was just worried. After all, _ that place _ hasn’t been cleaned up.” Sinbad jerks a bit, but tries to keep his composure. Barbarossa continues, “Sinbad…did you see something there?” The man gives a little smirk at the tension he just caused. There’s a feeling like he wants Sinbad to know what happened to his village. Some psychological hold he could keep over him.

“…No. There wasn’t anything to see.” Sinbad looks at the floor. “I’m just so excited, I couldn’t sleep last night so I took a brief flight over.”

“Heh. That would be why your eyes are red and puffy today,” Barbarossa chuckles.

Subconsciously, Sinbad brings a hand up to his face. “I should be able to sleep better as the reality sets in.”

Barbarossa gives a half smile and stands. “Well, let's head over now, shall we? Oh, and I do believe ‘congratulations’ are in order.” Your party looks at him questioningly. He continues, “On your betrothal to the Princess here.”

Sinbad puts a hand to the back of his head. “Wow, news travels fast. We haven’t exactly made it official yet.”

“Of course. I’m sure that will be taken care of when you return to Balbadd, but in the meantime, I wanted to let you know that you don’t have to keep it a secret from me.” Barbarossa’s eye twinkles sinisterly.

Sinbad thanks Barbarossa for his wishes then Ja’far tugs on Sinbad’s elbow. “If you’ll excuse us for a moment, there are some things I need to confer with Sin about. We’ll meet up with you in a bit.”

Barbarossa takes your arm and holds it in an escort manner. “That is all right. I am sure the Princess will be happy to help me make arrangements for a carriage. We shall meet you outside.”

Ja’far nods to him then takes Sinbad out for interrogation. All save for your escort, you are now alone with Barbarossa. He turns to you. 

“Just what are you playing at?” he hisses.

You gear yourself up for a rematch. _ Mind Game Tango Round 2. _ Here’s your chance to prove to Sinbad that you do learn from your mistakes.

You give him a sickeningly sweet smile as you say, “Whatever do you mean? I’m just a simple princess with no say in anything. A menial bug you could squash by winning a simple game of chess.”

Nonchalantly he responds, “You’re still thinking about our chess match? I was referring to your attempt to undermine the Parthevian government.”

“Undermine? How and why would I be doing something like that?”

“Tell me, does this look familiar?” He holds one of your published scrolls out to you. You raise an eyebrow to look like you have no clue at what he’s getting at. “I hear you have been spreading these ludicrous lies around.”

At least someone read your story. But he couldn’t know you were the author and even though he claims you were spreading them around, he couldn’t prove it, could he? You remind yourself to keep a level head.

You feign a gasp and try to stay vague and sidestep his question. “Lies? Whatever this is, could it be fiction? Or do you not know the difference between a story and reality?”

He wags the scroll in front of your face. “Fiction or not, it resembles this country’s former princess and paints someone like me in a bad light. If the citizens read this garbage, they might start rejecting the good work we have done for this country.” He sets the scroll down on his desk.

_ Garbage? _ It must have been well written indeed if Barbarossa was feeling threatened by an amateur's first publishing. You try to hide the pride in your work because if he knew you wrote all that, you’re sure he would make you regret it. Not to mention he might discover where Princess Serendine was hiding and finish the job he had started.

“Do you really have so little faith in your people that they would reject everything you’ve done for them?” You bat your eyes for an extra measure of appearing innocent.

Barbarossa straightened up and tried to grin. “Hm. You obviously haven’t read the atrocities within. The real situation has changed. The government has been placed into its citizens’ hands.” He turns and starts to walk towards the door. “You really should be mindful of your actions and their consequences, Princess.”

_ Atrocities indeed! _ Recalling Sinbad’s village, thoughts for a second volume of atrocities fill your mind, but that would have to wait. “I’m not sure what you are getting at or why…” You trail off as you notice your guard stepping toward Barbarossa with his spear lowered. Your hand shoots in front of him as you demand, “What on earth are you doing?!”

The guard steps back, his spear returning to its upright position. He blinks a bit as if confused and then bows his head to you. “Excuse me, your highness.”

“Problems, Princess?” Barbarossa asks as he turns at the small comotion to see you were talking to your guard and not him.

You wave the incident off. “We’re fine. Now that carriage isn’t going to arrange itself, is it?”

When the room is empty, a mysterious figure appears. The slender body, covered head to toe in silks, walks over to the desk and picks up the scroll. The smile under the veiled face grows sinisterly as a new plan hatches.

~*~

“Betrothed?! What about Serendine?” Ja’far badgers Sinbad. They were sure to find an isolated area away from the building before the hassling began. 

“I don’t want Barbarossa to know her whereabouts. Presenting (y/n) as my wife to be, we can keep Seren safe.”

“Does (y/n) even know that you two are dating?”

Sinbad looks at Ja’far in confusion. “Hm? Why would that concern her?”

Ja’far groans, “So you’re just using her?”

“She agreed to being used. When the engagement falls through, she’ll join our company. She’s fine.”

“Why don’t you just tell me what’s going on? Why do we need to do all of this?”

“You’ll have to trust me. We’re playing it cautious with Barbarossa. Just now, he let us know how intricate his information network is by already knowing of the betrothal.”

Ja’far crosses his arms as he grumbles, “I’m almost jealous. He knows things about you that I didn’t even know.”

“I’m sorry to keep you in the dark. But when Sindria is complete, it will be worth it.”

~*~

On the island, you wander between the broken down and deserted buildings. You were underwhelmed by the size, the style, and the condition of the island. The nicest thing there was the Military Research Facility that Barabrossa wanted to get rid of and even it was plain compared to the palace you grew up in. It’s a good thing Sinbad now has you to appraise the value of the land so he doesn’t get swindled!

With a discerning eye, you try to point out every flaw you see that could lower the asking price. But there seemed to be a counter and justification for every imperfection.

“So you’re charging extra for the junk you’ve left behind?” you ask Barbarossa with a crinkled nose as you pull a dirty cloth off of a splintered fencepost.

Calmly he replies, “Your chief accountant stated yesterday how much can be salvaged from this _ junk _. If things were in top condition, we’d be charging more. It’s a fair price for both parties because it will save the Sindria Trading Company expenses on many needed resources.”

You point to the white block in the central location. “Seems such a waste to destroy the newest building here.”

“Princess (y/n), please be respectful of President Barbarossa’s wishes,” Sinbad says, taking hold of your pointing hand and patting it. He inquires, “How long do you think it will take to demolish it?”

“We’ll have everything taken care of by the time you come back from Balbadd,” Barbarossa states almost sinisterly.

You point out, “Tearing it down will cost Parthevia, won’t it? If we tear it down ourselves, could we lower the asking price a little bit? Obviously not a bigger discount than it would save you, so it would benefit your budget as well.”

Maintaining his public appearance, Barbarossa smiles at you. “You don’t need to lower yourselves to such degrading work…”

“It wouldn’t be too much for us. After all, a little hard work never killed anyone, did it?” You stare him down with a determined smirk.

Barbarossa nodded his head slightly. “Truthfully, letting us handle it will provide jobs for Parthevian citizens.”

“Oh? Well if it’s to help my fiance’s home country…” you say while forcing a smile towards Sinbad, to bide time as you ponder another counter, “Perhaps if there are other things on this island that we wish to dispose of, that would help the citizens even more?”

“You’re welcome to outsource work to Parthevian citizens _ after _ the island is yours,” Barbarossa assures you.

There goes your idea to access the facility under the guise of putting all the unwanted trash in the same area. Nothing seemed to crack Barbarossa; he kept up his friendly demeanor against even hidden accusations. You turn back to Sinbad.

“Since we’ll be so close to where you grew up, you’ll have to take me there sometime.”

Sinbad grins at you. “What a wonderful idea. Lord Barbarossa, have you ever had the pleasure to visit Tison village?”

Barbarossa simply replies in a pleasant voice, “No. I can’t say that I have.”

~*~

When you return to your room that evening, you hear your guard ask, “What is this about being engaged to Sin?!”

“Excuse me? Don’t forget your place; questioning me and referring to him so familiarly.”

“Why shouldn’t I? I’m dating him!”

Flabbergasted. “Dating?! Are you insinuating Sin is...?!”

“No, not the guard you see before you. Me, Seren.”

You stare at your guard. It looked like him and the voice sounded like him, but there was a slight change in his demeanor as he crossed his arms and his hip popped to the side that reminded you of her. “Seren?! How? What’s going on here?”

“I’m using Zepar’s power. When I first put everyone at the castle to sleep, this guy was right outside your door. With the true power of that ability, it planted rukh in his brain so I can take over his consciousness.”

“So you’re saying Sinbad is dating Seren...eh, I mean you?”

“Last he was back here at the company,” Seren huffed.

“Oh...I’m sorry. I didn’t know. The engagement is only a ruse to help save some people. He really has no intention to marry me or anything,” you explain to her. Any excitement you had been feeling at the turn of events dissipates as you realize just how much you are being used.

Begrudgingly, Seren continues, “I could have taken out Barbarossa earlier. Why did you stop me? We could have been rid of him.”

“So that’s why you...I mean _ he _ was acting up earlier,” you point to the soldier’s body before you. “Did you think of the consequences? If you harmed Barbarossa there, that would have reflected bad on me and my country! Does Sin even know that you’re here?”

“No. But now I want to have a word with him.”

You cross your arms in front of you. “Yeah, you and me both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the end of the chapter leaves off at a bit of a downer, that was not intentional but ended up that way.
> 
> And for those reading my other fics too...it's pure coincidence that I'm posting Sin being a jerk here at the same time. Trust me, I still love Sin~


End file.
